Jessie's Choice
by lilyevans103
Summary: The sequal to CHOICES. This is Jessie's story. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. I'm Just A Kid

**Jessie's Choice**

**A/N**: I got a request to do a sequel to Choices. So this is Jessie's story. I would suggest reading Choices first. But you don't have to. It would make more sense. But this will tell you about Anne and Jessie's life before Choices and Jessie's life during Choices.

I'm Just A Kid

The alarm in Jessie Jones room rang. Seventeen year old Jessie hit the offending object and rolled over to go back to sleep. Suddenly her door creaked open and shut. Jessie felt her covers be pulled down. She snuggled closer to her older sister, Anne.

"I hate Monday s." Anne whispered wrapping her arms around Jessie after pulling the covers back up.

"Me too. How long do you think we have til mom shows up?" Jessie asked.

"She was in the kitchen making Daddy's coffee when I came in, so I'd say about half an hour." Anne murmured sleepily.

"Great. Night." Jessie said as she closed her eyes.

Anne giggled as she too fell back asleep.

Mrs. Jones kissed her husband as he arrived in the kitchen. She handed him his coffee and went upstairs to see Anne in the hall outside of Jessie's room. Mrs. Jones glared at Anne.

"What the hell were you doing in there? You have your own room. You should use it! I swear, Anne Louise, you need to grow up! Jessie is not always going to be around for you to go to every morning. Soon you will be living with Chad, what will you do then? Jessie is going to marry Nickolas. She won't be around to cuddle you every morning. You get me?" Mrs. Jones snarled at Anne.

"Yes, Ma'am." Anne whispered as she pushed past her into the bathroom that she shared with Jessie. Anne took her shower quickly and went into her room. Jessie heard Anne's door close and pulled herself out of bed.

Jessie took her shower quickly and walked downstairs straightening her school-uniform tie. Jessie still didn't understand why her parents treated Anne the way they did. They had always treated Anne that way, as if she was below them, as if she was not worthy of being their daughter. They still didn't realize that Anne wanted to be a writer.

But Jessie did. She knew everything. Anne's fears and dreams of being more than the stay at home mom their parents had in mind for both of them. Jessie was Anne's best friend and her confidant. And Anne was Jessie's. Jessie took her seat across from Anne at the dining room table. The family ate in silence then Anne raced up to her room to get her backpack. Jessie followed her up to get her bag as well.

Anne ran out to her car with Jessie tailing her. They climbed into the car and Anne peeled off down the street. Jessie leaned over and kissed Anne's cheek softly. Anne smiled sadly and pulled into the school parking lot. The two walked into the large school building.

Their friends immediately buried them in hugs and kisses on the cheeks. As this was an all girl school, another thing Jessie didn't understand, their friends were all girls. Mostly seniors like Anne. But there were a few juniors like Jessie. The juniors started asking Jessie to explain the last night's homework to them. Jessie was, like Anne, an honors student. Jessie and Anne shook off the group at their first class. Jessie was taking half of her senior year as a junior. That took half of her day, the other half she took her junior classes.

Anne and Jessie's first class was creative writing. It was the bane of Jessie's existence. But Anne loved it. It gave her an hour to write without their parents snapping at her for it. Jessie's best subject was math. Anne hated it.

"Why do I need to know Calculus? I'm going to be a stay at home mom/writer. I don't need Calc for that." Anne had told Jessie at the beginning of the year when they had gotten their schedules. So every night, Jessie helped Anne with her math and Anne helped Jessie with her creative writing.

"Anne, what are you going to tell mom and dad? When you tell them that you don't want to be a stay at home mom? That you want to be a writer. They won't be happy." Jessie said as Anne took out her binder and started to write.

"I don't know, Jess. I don't know what I will tell them. I may not tell them anything about the writing. I may just tell them that Chad isn't as nice as they think he is. You know he hits me. I haven't told mom and dad that yet. Not that they will care. They'll tell me to suck it up. To grow up. To get used to it. But I can't marry someone who abuses me. I know mom and dad have a plan for us, but that doesn't include what we want. When are you going to tell them about Andrew? You two have been together for a year now. He loves you, I know he does. You two are getting pretty serious. When you tell them about your plans to be an artist, I'll tell them about the writing. When you tell them about Andrew, I'll tell them about Chad.

"This is pathetic. I am graduating school in just over a month and I can't tell my parents what I want to do with my life. I want them to understand Jessie, but I know they won't. They'll kick me out of the house. I can't tell them. At least not until after I graduate. Will you still love me if they make me abandon you? Promise me you will." Anne said taking Jessie's hand and looking pleadingly up at her.

"I promise, Anne. I'll always love you. I don't think Chad is right for you. Mom and dad are blind to think he is. I think you should tell them about Chad. They may have a plan for us, but I don't think that includes us being beaten by our husbands. I think you should tell them about the writing at least. I know it'll be hard, trust me, I know. I can get why you don't want to tell them. You know I can't tell them about Andrew. They know I date, but Andrew is different. I can see me spending the rest of my life with him, Anne. I love him, I have since I met him. But I can't tell them that. They would murder me them bring me back and force me to marry Nickolas. As for telling them about the art, they know I like to draw. But that is the extent of it. They don't know that both of us are getting A+'s in art without even trying." Jessie said quietly as she took out her binder too.

"But mom and dad will recognize your name when you publish your book. Because you will. I love your stories. All the girls do." Jessie said and Anne smiled.

"Yes, they will also notice your name when your drawings are in an art gallery." Anne said as she turned back to her binder.

"Touché" Jessie giggled as she too turned to her binder.

When the lunch bell rang the girls walked outside to sit on the grass with their friends. The group talked and giggled as they ate then a tall blonde boy approached them.

"This is a girls' school, Chad. What the hell are you doing here?" The red head next to Anne, Alexa, asked. Anne stiffened and looked up. Chad was leering down at her.

"It's a free country, Alexa. I just wanted to talk to Anne for a moment. She'll be right back." Chad sneered at Alexa.

Anne sighed and stood up following Chad into the school building. Here he pinned Anne to a locker and kissed her violently. Anne struggled against him and he slapped her, still kissing her. He reached below Anne's uniform shirt and fondled her chest. Anne kicked Chad's legs out from under him and ran from the hall.

"You bitch! You belong to me! You'll pay for that." Chad snarled standing up from the ground. Anne ran into Andrew. He caught her as she stumbled back. He stood in between her and Chad as Chad ran up to them.

"Move." Chad growled at Andrew.

"No thanks, man. I'm good here." Andrew said keeping Anne behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway, Johnson?" Chad snarled trying to get to Anne around Andrew.

"I could ask you the same thing, Anderson. You don't have a right to attack Anne like that. What did she do to you?" Andrew asked calmly, pushing Anne backward as he spoke.

"I'm betrothed to her, jerk. That means I can do whatever I want to her." Chad snarled glaring at Andrew.

"No, it doesn't. All that means is that Anne is going to have to marry you at some point. It doesn't give you a right to abuse her. Now, I suggest…" Andrew said coldly but

"This is a girls' school you both need to leave now. Miss Jones, go join your friends, you still have half an hour for lunch. You boys need to get off the premises before I call the cops." The principal Alexandra Jerkins said from down the hall.

"Can I take Anne back to her friends? I promise I'll leave as soon as she is with her friends." Andrew asked Mrs. Jerkins. Chad glared at him.

"Yes, you may. However you, young man, need to leave. I witnessed the whole incident. Next time, wait until Miss Jones is off the premises before attacking her. Or, better yet, don't do it. Next time, I will not stop for a chat. I will call the cops immediately." Mrs. Jerkins said as she pushed Chad down the hall.

Andrew took Anne's hand and pulled her back into the courtyard. He pulled her over to her friends and made her sit beside Jessie, who wrapped her arms around Anne. Anne pushed her lips together to stop herself from crying. Andrew kissed the top of Anne's head then looked down at Jessie. Jessie let go of Anne and stood up and followed Andrew into a shady corner. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his went around her waist.

"Chad didn't notice me follow him here. He took Anne into a hall and forced himself on her. She fought him, and he slapped her. He groped her and she kicked his legs out from beneath him. She ran down the hall and into me. I protected her as Chad came running after her. I would suggest that you or one of your friends stay with Anne all the time now. Chad is getting pissed because Anne refuses to sleep with him. So stick together during school hours and be sure to lock your doors at night. I love you, Jess. I was coming to surprise you. But I got distracted being the knight in shining armor." Andrew said quietly. Jessie stood on her toes and kissed Andrew softly. Andrew groaned and kissed her back. He lifted Jessie off the ground and she locked her legs around his waist as she continued to kiss him.

"I have to get back to school, Jess. I wish I didn't, but I do. Anyway, I promised your principal that I would leave right after bringing Anne back to you. So I'll see you later." Andrew said placing Jessie's legs on the ground and kissing her longingly. Jessie kissed him back and hugged him tightly. Andrew sighed and hugged Jessie back.

"I love you, Andrew. You'd better go before Mrs. Jerkins comes looking. I'll call you tonight, I promise. I love you." Jessie said as she reluctantly let go of Andrew. Andrew drew Jessie close and kissed her hungrily. Jessie whimpered and kissed him back Andrew deepened the kiss greedily as Jessie put her arms around his neck.

"Jessie" Andrew murmured lustfully as he kissed Jessie's neck. Jessie leaned her head back to allow Andrew more access.

"Andrew" Jessie murmured back running her hands through his black hair.

"Jess, I really have to go. I will be in so much trouble if I get caught here. My parents will murder me. I really don't want to leave. Maybe you can meet me later so that we can continue this?" Andrew hissed in between kisses to Jessie's neck.

"You're right. I'll see you later. Mom and Dad are both working late, so maybe you can join Anne and me for dinner. We can all go out for dinner. Olive Garden good for you?" Jessie asked kissing Andrews neck. Andrew groaned and held Jessie close.

"Yes, love. I'll be over to your place around seven. Tell Anne it's my treat. I love you, so much." Andrew said as he kissed Jessie's forehead softly.

"Bye, baby." Jessie whispered as Andrew walked away. The bell for afternoon classes. Jessie walked back over to her friends to see Anne gone.

"She went to her class early. I think Chad really scared her this time. We'll see you later, Jess." Alexa said as she stood up. Jessie nodded and took her bag from Alexa. The group split when they reached the school building. Jessie walked down to her art class. It was the only class that none of her friends were in with her. Jessie sighed softly.

She knew that her parents meant well for her and Anne. But Chad was abusing Anne. Chad wanted Anne to sleep with him when Jessie knew that Anne had told Chad that she was going to wait until she was married. That was how the girls were raised. Chad knew that, but he still pushed Anne. This was not the first time Chad had forced himself on Anne. And Jessie had a feeling it would not be the last. Chad was a spoiled boy. His parents were loaded. Hell, he was loaded. He was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted. So when Anne had told him that he would have to wait, he beat her so badly he had almost killed her.

Jessie had taken Anne to the hospital and had held her hand as the doctors had patched her up. That was only the tip of the iceberg. Chad had showed up half a dozen times at the school to try to force Anne to sleep with him. Anne had fought him off every time, but he still came back. Jessie worried about Anne. If the last two years were saying anything about the future, Anne would be dead by the time she was twenty-five. The rest of the day passed slowly for Jessie. When the final bell rang at two-thirty Jessie ran out of the building. Anne was sitting on the hood of the car, reading a Stephen King novel.

Jessie climbed onto the hood beside Anne and leaned her head on Anne's shoulder. Anne closed her book and put it in her backpack.

"Since Mom and Dad are both working late, Andrew is treating us to Olive Garden for dinner. I thought you might not want to be alone tonight. Feel free to stay with me tonight. I'll tell mom, so she doesn't scream at you again. I'm so sorry about lunch." Jessie whispered as Anne pulled her knees to her chest.

"Alright. Let's go. We should be able to finish our homework before Andrew arrives. What time is he picking us up?" Anne asked as she slid off the hood and into the car. Jessie got in beside her.

"Seven." Jessie said as Anne peeled out of the parking lot.

At seven on the dot, the Jones's doorbell rang. Anne answered the door. Andrew was on the porch holding two roses. He put one in Anne's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for what you did at lunch, Andrew. I know Jessie told you about Chad. Thank you for being there for me." Anne said as Jessie entered the room.

"No problem, Anne. Let's go. I'm starving." Andrew said offering his arms to the girls. The three left.

As soon as they arrived at Olive Garden Anne went to give the hostess their name. Jessie immediately kissed Andrew passionately. Andrew hissed as he kissed her back greedily. Jessie whimpered as Andrew bit her bottom lip softly. Andrew forced Jessie's lips apart and deepened the kiss. Jessie groaned as Andrew broke away from her. Jessie pulled Andrew back down to her and kissed him again. Jessie felt something slip into the pocket of her skirt. Andrew kissed Jessie back desperately.

"Jess, we are in the middle of a parking lot." Andrew hissed as Jessie kissed him harder.

"I know. Anne is the only one out here with us, and she brought her book with her. She knows us too well." Jessie whimpered.

The thing in Jessie's pocket began to vibrate. Jessie pulled it out to see a pager that was lighting up.

"Let's go eat. Anne, c'mon." Andrew said walking into the building. The three ate their dinner. It was nine before Andrew pulled up to the Jones house. Both cars were in the driveway. Anne got out of the back seat and walked into the house calling goodnight to Andrew. Jessie kissed Andrew lovingly and followed Anne into the house.

"Where the HELL were you, young lady?" Mr. Jones roared from the living room.

"Anne and I went out to dinner, Daddy. I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow, Daddy." Jessie said as she walked upstairs.

"I'm staying with Anne tonight, mom. It was my idea, so don't scream at her for it. Night." Jessie called downstairs as she changed into her pajama's. She walked into Anne's room to see her curled into the fetal position on her bed. Jessie sighed quietly and wrapped her arms around Anne from behind.

"Day 5962 in hell. I really should get used to it. This is my life, I have to live it." Anne whispered.

"Not like this you don't. Anne, you deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy. I love you, sissy." Jessie whispered.

"I love you too, Jess." Anne whispered before falling asleep.


	2. Graduation

Graduation

**A/N: ** This is Jessie's view of Anne's High School Graduation. Again, see CHOICES for Anne's story and for who she is and why this story is under Twilight. This story is dedicated to FunkyMonkey951, who pointed out that I should write Jessie's story as well as Anne's. So this is for FunkyMonkey951.

Anne sat in her room as Jessie did her hair for graduation and the Senior Night afterwards. Anne was reading her newest Stephen King book, Pet Sematary. Jessie didn't really get why Anne liked Stephen King so much. But Anne was steadily making her way through all of his books. Jessie smiled to herself. Anne was going to be in for a surprise when the group gave her their graduation gift. All of the girls in their group of friends worked. So the entire group had chipped in and bought Anne Stephen Kings entire collection of books and the movies that went with them, if they had one.

Andrew had even managed to get a signed copy of Carrie, Anne's favorite. His family had connections beyond Jessie's wildest dreams. Andrew had flown to Maine during Christmas break and had gone to a book signing. He got Stephen to sign a first edition of Carrie for Anne. Jessie turned the curling iron off and patted Anne's shoulders.

"Wait here, I have a graduation gift for you." Jessie said walking back to her room. She pulled her gift to Anne out of her closet. The entire Jane Austen collection. She was Anne's absolute favorite author. Stephen King was a close second, though. Jessie took the books back to Anne's room. She handed the wrapped book set to Anne, who promptly tore the paper off. She stared in awe at the book set.

"The wonders of Amazon." Jessie said watching Anne.

"Thank you, Jessie! This is great! I love it! Thank you so much! I love it, and you." Anne said hugging Jessie tightly.

"I'm taking you in the car to dinner, and then we will head to the school. Mom and Dad are meeting the group there. Andrew is coming as well. That would be hard to explain if it wasn't his graduation tonight as well. Thank god both high schools celebrate graduation together. Well, c'mon. Let's head out. Oregono's and a cookie pizza are awaiting us. My treat. Andrew and the group are joining us so they can give you their gifts. Oh, and I would pack something comfortable for Senior Night. Chad will probably be there, but Andrew and the girls will be there too, not to mention fifty chaperones. So he won't molest you. Let's go." Jessie said helping Anne up. Anne grabbed her duffle bag and put her jeans and a tee shirt in to it with a pair of high tops and socks. Jessie took her hand and pulled her to the stairs.

"…look so handsome, dear. Are you happy about graduating? Anne and Jessie have been upstairs since Jess returned from school. Anne is thrilled." Mrs. Jones gushed to someone that Anne and Jessie could not see.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones. That is kind of you to say. Yes, I am happy to be done with high school. I am going off to law school in August. So I'm not quite done yet. But I'm getting there. As soon as I am done with law school, I'll be back for your lovely Anne." Chad said pleasantly. Anne stiffened behind Jessie. Jessie squeezed Anne's hand to calm her down.

"He talks about me like I'm a piece of meat. Oh, I loathe him!" Anne hissed in Jessie's ear.

"I know, Anne. But you have to act civil to him. Then we will leave." Jessie whispered back.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Anne sighed and she pushed Jessie slightly to get her to move. The girls walked down the stairs.

Chad leered at Anne as she appeared behind Jessie. Anne flinched and Jessie shielded her.

"Girls! There you are! Look who came for a visit! Chad was just heading off to dinner with his family and decided to pop in on his soon to be fiancé and her family. Don't be rude, Anne. Come and greet your betrothed!" Mrs. Jones said looking sternly at Anne. Anne walked out from behind Jessie and walked over to Chad. She kissed him quickly and tried to walk back to Jessie but Chad grabbed her waist and held her where she was. Anne hit him, trying to get him to let go of her. Chad held Anne's hands by her side as he continued kissing her.

Jessie looked over at her mother in desperation. But Mrs. Jones was looking over her shoulder as Mr. Jones walked into the room. Jessie snarled glaring at her parents.

"Mom, Dad, stop him! He is molesting her! Don't you care that he is molesting your daughter! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessie screamed.

"It's good practice. She was out of line. He is not molesting her, he is kissing her. And you had better take note and not try to fight Nickolas off. He is Chad's brother after all." Mr. Jones said as his wife fixed his tie.

"For goodness sake. Anne, you're coming with me. Chad, you need to do us all a favor and jump off a cliff. Mom, Dad, you both are being stupid! I am staying at Alex's tonight. Anne and I will be back tomorrow. Enjoy your evening!" Jessie snarled yanking Anne away from Chad, kicking Chad, and pulling Anne into the yard. Jessie took the car keys from Anne and getting into the car.

"Stupid people! I can't wait to be out of this medieval family! I'm so sorry, Anne. I wish I could go with you tonight. But the juniors are having a slumber party at Alex's. Her parents are on vacation for the week, so she is hosting an end-of-year party. Anyway, I really am sorry. I'm sorry, but I don't think Mom and Dad will come tonight after what just happened. But we will still have fun tonight. I promise, Anne. I will take lots of pictures. That way our loving parents can feel like they were there. Here we are! Let's celebrate, babe. You deserve it!" Jessie said as she pulled into the parking lot to the restaurant beside Andrew's car. Anne noticed Andrew's car that had painting all over it spelling things like "Seniors 09, Class of 09, Class of 09, baby!"

"I think that most of them carpooled, and some walked. So we might have to give some girls a ride to the school. The girls must decked out Andrew's car this afternoon, because it didn't look like that when he brought me home. His parents will murder him as soon as they see it. But let's not think about parents tonight. We are here to celebrate our senior's coming of age." Jessie said as the two girls walked into the restaurant.

Anne noticed the group immediately. They had taken over several tables. There were thirty teenagers in all. Fifteen girls and the same amount of boys. Anne and Jessie sat on either side of Andrew, who had saved them seats. Andrew kissed Anne's cheek and Jessie's neck.

"Should we do gifts first, or eat?" Alexa asked.

"Gifts. Anne, you are first. I know you will love this. Happy graduation, Anne. You deserve it. The girls and I chipped in to get these for you. So, like I said, happy graduation, Anne." Andrew said kissing Anne's cheek again. Andrew pulled a small trunk out from under his seat. He put the trunk in front of Anne and gave her the key to fit the lock. Anne opened it to see the Stephen King collection.

"Open the Carrie and read what is written on the first page out loud." Andrew said smiling at Anne. Anne picked out the book.

"'_To Anne,_

_I heard you were a fan of mine and an aspiring writer._

_Don't give up. Good luck in life._

_Stephen King'"_

Anne looked up at Andrew, who was still watching her.

"My grandfather was friends with him when they were in college. They never lost touch. Mr. King had a book signing over the Christmas holiday. My parents and I went to visit my grandparents and we all went to the signing. I knew that Carrie was your favorite, so I bought a copy and got Mr. King to sign it for you. The books are all first editions. The girls and I had to search the world, but all his books are there. And if they had movies or TV shows to go with them, they are there too. Enjoy them." Andrew said as Anne flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

The waitress arrived at the tables.

"Quite a gathering here. What can I get you all to drink?"

Two hours later the group was heading to the parking lot. Alexa, Alex, and another senior, Jane, got in the back of Anne's car. Anne put her gift in the trunk and got into the passenger side beside Jessie. Jessie pulled out of the parking lot behind Andrew.

"I can't believe you all got those books for me! I will love you all forever for that! Andrew is amazing, Jess." Anne gushed as Jessie pulled into the street.

"He likes you, Anne. He told me he feels like you are his sister. He certainly loves you like you are. And I know that he is amazing. Not all people are like Chad and our parents. Keep that in mind." Jessie said as she pulled into the school parking lot. Andrew pulled up beside her. Another car (a van actually) pulled in beside Jessie. The fourth car (another van) pulled in beside Andrew. The group started walking into the school building. Jessie heard Andrew tell his friends to go ahead of him.

"Go on, guys. Alex, save me a seat, please. Anne, Alexa, and Jane: good luck and don't trip. I'm going to take lots of pictures. Alex, I'll drive you to your house after the ceremony. Go on, I'll catch up with you. Anne, I'll see you after the ceremony." Jessie said. The girls left. Soon Jessie and Andrew were alone.

Andrew walked up behind Jessie and kissed her neck. Jessie leaned back into Andrew's torso. Andrew kissed Jessie's ear and whispered

"I've missed you, Jess. I don't know why. We've only been apart a few hours. I love you, Jessie. I've loved you for a year now. I know you love me too. But I REALLY love you. As in, I want to spend my life with you. I want to marry you at some point in the next couple of years. I want to run away with you if I have to, to be with you. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you, Jess. You don't have to say anything back. I just thought you should…" Andrew said but Jessie interrupted him by kissing him longingly. Andrew kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know how you feel, Andrew. I feel the same way. But you know as well as I do that our families will not approve. They want us to marry rich families. You won't make me be a stay-at-home mom, and I won't make you be a lawyer. We will be the biggest disappointments in our parents lives. We can't get married, Andrew. As much as we both want too, we can't." Jessie said as she kissed Andrew's jaw line.

"I don't want you to end up like Anne, Jess. I'm not going to stand back and watch your parents force you to marry someone who is a hell of a lot like his older brother, who has been known to abuse your older sister. I'm not going to stand back and watch you turn out like Anne. I love you too much to do that, Jess. As for our parents, we would just leave. In the middle of the night if we have to. We should probably tell them, but we should probably tell them that we are dating first. All I want is for you to consider it. We will talk about it over the summer. Tell me you will consider my idea." Andrew whispered, kissing Jessie's neck again.

"I promise Andrew. I don't want to marry Nickolas. I want to marry you. But I want to plan this out, not do this impulsively. We will plan where we will go, what we will do, what we will live in, excreta. We will be sure to have solid jobs in the place we are going. You will be a dentist, I will be an artist. That's what we both want. Now, let's go. This is the first step into our lives together. I'm proud of you, sweetheart. You are my and Anne's hero. Especially after how many times you've saved Anne this year from Chad." Jessie said kissing Andrew again.

"I'm proud of you too, Jess. I'm always happy to defend Anne. I'll keep my eyes on her tonight for you. To make sure Chad doesn't try anything. She's like a sister to me. I don't want her to get hurt. Come on, we don't want to be late. Especially since it's my graduation. I love you, Jessie. I don't tell you that enough. But you know I love you, right?" Andrew said hugging Jessie tightly to him as he started walking into the school. Jessie wrapped her arms around Andrews's waist as the two walked into the building.

Mrs. Jerkins was there to meet the seniors and their families. She smiled at the pair.

"Now, don't you two make a lovely couple! Mr. Johnson, the seniors are all gathering in the gymnasium. I can see your friends are waiting for you down the hall. Miss Jones, the undergraduates are all sitting in the auditorium. So I'm afraid that you two will have to part for the moment. But before you do, would you like me to take a picture of you? You do make a lovely couple." Mrs. Jerkins said as Jessie and Andrew smiled at her.

"Yes, if you don't mind, Mrs. Jerkins. I would love it." Jessie said as she handed the woman her camera.

"Good. Now smile!" Mrs. Jerkins said as she aimed the camera.

Jessie turned to Andrew and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and Jessie turned to Mrs. Jerkins and smiled.

"Lovely. Here you are Miss Jones. And give Anne my congratulations." Mrs. Jerkins said giving Jessie her camera back. Jessie stood on her toes and kissed Andrew quickly then made to leave, but Andrew pulled her back into his arms. Jessie sighed and laid her head on Andrew's chest. Andrew closed his eyes as he kissed Jessie's head, wrapping his arms around her waist. There was a flash and Jessie pulled away to see Alex smiling at her and holding up her camera. Jessie laughed and Andrew joined her. Jessie kissed Andrew once more and walked over to Alex, who took her hand and pulled her away.

"I'll give the picture to you when I get it developed. You two do make an adorable couple. What did he want in the parking lot?" Alex asked as the two entered the auditorium and started to climb the stairs to join the group.

"Thanks, Alex. It will turn out beautifully. He wanted to tell me that he wants to marry me." Jessie said as they joined the group.

"He proposed to you?" Alex asked in awe.

"Not yet, he just wanted to tell me how he feels." Jessie said as she sat between Alex and another one of her friends, Andie. Jessie kissed her cheek when Andie pointed to it. Then the school song started to play.

"We have perfect seats here." Jessie whispered as the seniors started filing in in pairs. Anne was paired with Andrew and Jessie got a picture of both of them. Alex leaned her head on Jessie's shoulder and Jessie smiled sadly. After the national anthem was sung by the choir, the valedictorian, Alexa, stood up and walked over to the podium. Jessie turned the camcorder on her camera on and zoomed in on Alexa.

"Welcome, fellow seniors, families, and friends. Tonight is a very special night for all of us. Tonight is graduation night. I've known most of my fellow seniors since preschool. The others I met the following years. I feel like we are all one big family. We are all going our separate ways after tonight. Some of us are leaving Arizona; some are merely going off to college. Whatever our plans are, we are all going our separate ways. We won't be seeing each other daily anymore. We won't be able to go to another Friday night football game at our neighboring boy's school. We won't be able to have sleepovers every weekend, and I will miss that the most. But we will all keep in touch with those we were closest to. So this is not goodbye. This is merely a new chapter of our lives. It's called Adulthood. So congratulations class of 2009, and welcome to the real world. Thank you." Alexa walked back to her seat.

Jessie took a box of Kleenex from Alex, took two, and gave the box to Andie. The entire group was whipping their eyes, or crying quietly.

"Stupid Alexa. Why'd she have to go and make a speech like that?" Alex whispered as she whipped her eyes.

"Because she knows it is true. After graduation half the seniors in our group are heading out of state for college. The rest are still going their separate ways. Anne, Andrew and I are going to Pima over the summer to take classes on what we want to do. I'm going to graduate in December, thanks to taking half my senior year this year. Andrew is staying in town, but he is going to apply for out of state colleges when we decide where we going when we leave. The seniors are getting their diplomas now. I need to get a picture of Anne and one of Andrew." Jessie whispered as the first senior took her diploma.

"Promise to stay in touch? When you and Andrew leave at the end of the year?" Alex said taking Jessie's hand.

"I promise, Alex." Jessie said, kissing Alex's cheek.

Alex smiled at Jessie, Jessie smiled sadly back.

"Andrew Mark Johnson." Mr. Jerkins, the boys' school principal, said and Jessie turned quickly. Andrew saw smiling up at her. Jessie aimed her camera and took his picture as he moved the tassel on his cap. He blew a kiss up to her. She caught is and placed it on her heart. She blew a kiss back to him. He smiled and walked off stage.

"Anne Louise Jones" Mrs. Jerkins said. The entire group stood up, screaming for Anne. Anne took her diploma and smiled up at the group as each person took a picture of Anne. Anne's eye's met Jessie's. Jessie beamed down at Anne as Anne moved her tassel and Jessie took her picture. Anne winked up at Jessie as she walked off stage. Jessie smiled and sat back down.

All too soon all the seniors had gotten their diploma and had resumed their seats.

"Congratulations class of 2009. Now go and celebrate!" the two principals said together. The seniors started screaming and throwing their caps in the air.

The group hurried down to meet the seniors. Jessie hugged the girls and boys, beside Andrew, who kissed her and spun her in the air, and Anne, who Jessie couldn't see.

"Hey, Alexa, have you seen…" Jessie started but she heard

"Back the hell off, Chad!"

"Anne" Jessie finished quietly.

"You better get used to this sweetheart, if you are going to keep fighting me. You are mine. You belong to me. Or at least you will once I get back from law school. If you sleep with me now, it will make our wedding night much easier on you. It won't hurt at all."

Jessie saw them. Chad had Anne backed into a corner and was leaning over her with his hands on either side of her head, so she couldn't run away.

"The hell I have to get used to it. Because I. Am .Not. Going. To. Marry. You! I am not going to marry someone who beats me! When I get married, I'm going to marry for love, not because my dad tells me to. And just FYI if you ever want a girl to WANT to marry you, I suggest that you don't treat them like property, but like humans. I am not your sweetheart, I never will be your sweetheart, so don't call me that. Also, I am saving myself for someone who loves me. So have a nice life, jackass." Anne said kneeing Chad in the groin and walking away from him.

Jessie ran over to Anne. She hugged her tightly. Anne hugged her back. Jessie pulled back.

"I'm proud of you. But daddy is going to kill you for what just happened. Because you and I both know that Chad will tell him." Jessie whispered.

"I know, but I don't care anymore. I just want to be happy, Jess. And I would not have been happy with Chad. Well, have a good night. I'm going to have fun with the girls. I love you, and see you tomorrow." Anne said as she kissed Jessie's cheek and walked back to the group. Jessie followed her and pulled Andrew aside from the group.

"I will run away with you, Andrew. Not today, but I will run away with you. We need to plan it, like I said before. I am a planer, so I will do that. We also need to be sure we have enough money for the trip. We will take your car, obviously. But let's at least wait until December, so that we will both have a diploma, and so that we will both be done with our college degrees too. We can plan it between now and December. I have to go to the junior party. I love you; I'll see you Monday at Pima. Anne and I will probably sleep all day tomorrow, so don't expect me to call tomorrow, at least not during the day. Bye, babe." Jessie said, kissing Andrew between each sentence. Andrew kissed Jessie back after each time she kissed him, but then held her in place, so he could kiss her longer. Jessie put her arms around Andrew's neck and Andrew nuzzled her neck, kissing it.

Alex walked over to them and started pulling Jessie away.

"Sorry, Andrew. She's coming with me tonight. You can have her back tomorrow. So one more kiss, then let her go." Alex said walking back to the juniors. Andrew kissed Jessie longingly and let go of her.

Jessie walked back over to Alex and took her hand. Alex led the group out to the parking lot.

"My car can fit five with seatbelts. So some of you will have to sit on laps. It's a good thing we are all realllllllly close." Jessie smiled as they reached the car. The girls all giggled and started piling in the car.

"Shotgun!" Alex called as she jumped into the front seat. The girls all giggled and got in the car. Jessie got in last and pulled away from the parking lot. The group was at Alex's house within fifteen minutes. The girls all climbed out of the car, laughing. Alex ran ahead of the rest to open the door. The girls all ran into Alex's family's house. It was more of a manor than a house. It had five stories, twenty bedrooms on the four upstairs floors, an attic, and a basement.

The girls all ran up to Alex's room where they would all be staying the night. Alex, or the maid, had set up Alex's bed so that all seven of the girls could fit. Cristty, one of the other juniors dumped out her backpack. All sorts of sweets and junk food fell out. Alex turned on her TV and put Crossroads, with Britney Spears, into her DVD player. The girls all changed into their pajamas giggling. Then the girls all lay on the bed to watch the movie and eat the food.

"When are you and Andrew getting married?" Another junior, Roxanne, asked.

"How did you…?" Jessie started

"Please, Jessie. All of us know. We can all see how he looks at you, how you look back at him. So tell us. When are you two getting married?" Roxanne said lying with her head in Jessie's lap and looking up at her.

"After I graduate in December, we will leave. We will plan everything out this summer. I turn eighteen on December 15, and that is when I'll be graduating too. As soon as I have that diploma, I am out of my parents' house and out on my own. Anne and Andrew are both almost done with their degrees from Pima. Half the nights since eighth grade, Anne has gotten no sleep because of night classes on top of High School. Andrew has been doing the same. They are both going to be done by the end of the summer. So that's another graduation we all have to go to. I started right after Anne did, so I'll be done by late November. Around the time I'll be taking finals in school. Then I'm out of here. But I promise to keep in touch with all of you." Jessie said as she petted Roxanne's black hair.

"Where will you go? If you had the ability to go anywhere, which you do, Andrew loves you too much to tell you 'no' where would you go?" Alex asked resting her head on Jessie's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"New York City. I've always loved the idea of New York. Also, our parents would have NO chance of finding us there. I want to see a Broadway Show on Broadway. I want to go to central park on New Year's Eve to watch the ball drop live. I want my art to be in the Modern Museum of Art. I want to go see a show in Carnegie Hall." Jessie said smiling.

"No wonder the three of you were always studying. You've been going to two different schools since eighth grade! What do your parents think about that?" Cristty asked in awe.

"They don't know. Anne, Andrew, and I make sure that our night classes take place AFTER our parents are asleep. We all have separate bank accounts from our parents. We always save our paychecks in those accounts. When Anne and Andrew were in eighth grade we all took the bus down to the Pima campus furthest from our houses. We explained to the administration at Pima our situations; they gave us all free rides for our degrees of choice, Creative Writing for Anne, Dentistry for Andrew and Art for me. So our parents don't need to know. If they don't know, they can't stop us. They can't stop Anne and Andrew anyway. They are over age; me, however. I still have until December. They can still stop me. But they are still clueless what Anne, Andrew, and I do every other night and with most of our afternoons; and they will stay that way." Jessie said watching Lucy, Mimi, and Kit singing in Ben's car on the TV.

"I always wondered why you were drinking coffee when you were thirteen. This explains it, Anne and Andrew too. I always admired you, Jess. Now I admire you even more." Alex said as she fell asleep. Jessie smiled as she too fell asleep.

The next morning Jessie's cell phone rang. She groaned as she groped for the offending object.

"Die." Jessie hissed into the phone.

"No, you'd miss me. Sorry I woke you, love. Can I make it up to you? Breakfast for two at IHOP. You can drop Anne off at your house. I want to start planning our life together. And I want some alone time with the soon to be Mrs. Johnson. Please?" Andrew cooed into the phone.

"Fine, what time?" Jessie whispered as Alex opened her eye.

"Twenty minutes. Come get Anne, drop her off, and then come to IHOP. I'll have a table and coffee waiting." Andrew said happily.

"You had better. I hope you know how lucky you are that I love you." Jessie said as Alex rolled off her, taking Roxanne with her.

"Love you, Jessie." Andrew said before hanging up.

"Lover boy?" Alex yawned.

"Yup. He is treating me to IHOP. He wants to start planning. I'll see you later at the Preschool." Jessie said as she stood up.

The group had all found jobs at the local daycare/preschool Little Angels. Jessie and Alex taught art.

"Yep. Love you." Alex waved.

"Love you." Jessie said between a yawn.

Twenty minutes later Jessie walked into IHOP. Andrew waved to her. Jessie walked over to the booth and slipped in beside him. He kissed her cheek softly as he poured her coffee.

"I am sorry I woke you. I know you have to work later. I just wanted to see you and start planning. We've both been working since we were thirteen. We both save every cent we earn. So we have quite a bit of cash. Also, I talked to my Uncle Jake yesterday. His family is all dead, he out lived them all, except my dad. Anyway, he is leaving me everything he owns. That includes his millions and his Victorian style manor in New York City. If you want to live somewhere else we could sell it…" Andrew said but Jessie kissed him.

"New York is my dream. I've wanted to live there as long as I can remember." Jessie murmured

"New York it is." Andrew said kissing Jessie again.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. Oregano's is a real place here in Tucson and they really have a Pizza Cookie. I don't know if you can complete a degree at a community college, but I think you can. Yes, I am making Anne, Jessie, and Andrew super students, but I am going to get into Anne and Jessie's parents in later chapters. You'll see why, if you don't already, they couldn't tell their parents. I'm not going to get into Andrews parents much, since this is all from Jessie's POV. PLESAE REVIEW!!!


	3. All Summertime Long

**All Summertime Long**

**A/N: **As you all know if you bother to read these things: I DO NOT OWN ANNE JONES! She is, in real life, a friend of mine who asked me during our senior year of High School to write a story involving her and Jacob Black from Twilight in a relationship. See Choices for that story. This is also being written by request, but the characters are all mine, besides Anne. As you might, or might not have noticed, the chapter titles are titles of songs. This one is sung by Kidd Rock. Enjoy and please review. (I noticed that my Twilight stories don't get nearly as many reviews as my Harry Potter stories. Care to fix that?)

Jessie and Anne were sitting with their parents at the kitchen table. It was eight on a Monday morning. Mr. Jones suddenly stood up. He kissed his wife and took his briefcase from the chair near the door. He left the house, shutting the door behind him. Mrs. Jones checked her watch and quickly stood up. She put her dishes in the dishwasher and left through the kitchen door after picking up her keys and purse from the kitchen island.

"And then there were two. When is your final today Anne?" Jessie asked as she put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Two. But I know you have an early class…" Anne started but Jessie waved her hand dismissively.

"Andrew is taking me today. The car is yours. Can I catch a ride home though? Andrew lives way on the other side of town. I don't want to inconvenience him anymore then I have to." Jessie said as she wiped down the counters.

"Corse, Mom will be at the country club all day, you said?" Anne asked as she helped Jessie clean.

"Yup. ALL DAY. That's where she was going just now. Daddy is working late again. So how about we order in Chinese food? Andrew will join us. He wants to start crunching the numbers on how much it will take for our runaway. You are welcome to join us. Get out of this house, start a new life. Think about it. That is Andrew, see you later. Love ya!" Jessie said as a car horn honked.

"Love you," Anne whispered as Jessie left. Anne went up to her room to work on her final project, a novel. Anne and Andrew were graduating on Friday night.

Jessie ran out to Andrew's car and jumped in the passenger side. She leaned over the arm rest to kiss Andrew softly. Andrew wrapped his arms around Jessie's neck and kissed her back.

"GET GOING LOVEBIRDS OR YOU WILL BOTH BE LATE!" A voice called from the second story of Jessie's house. The pair looked up to see Anne sitting on the roof outside her window, writing while music came out from the open window. Andrew laughed and pulled out of the driveway.

"The boys pulled some money together and bought me an apartment. It was a graduation gift; it has one bedroom, one bath, kitchen, living room and laundry room. If you ever need to get away, I'd be more than happy to let you or Anne for that matter, crash with me. My mom furnished the place. It has a king sized bed, a couch, and a futon. I'd love the company." Andrew said as he drove down the street. Jessie leaned over and kissed him again. Andrew laughed and took Jessie's hand.

"I'm glad you like the idea. Maybe Friday the three of us can have a sleepover." Andrew said as he stopped for a stop light. Jessie beamed at him.

"Anne would love that. Would you like to join Anne and I for dinner? My mom is at the country club all day and daddy is working late. We were thinking of ordering in Chinese." Jessie said taking Andrew's hand.

"Sure, love. I'll take you home after school. The guys made sure that the apartment is near your house. It's about a ten minute drive. The guys know that I spend most of my time with you; they wanted us to have more of it. They are like family to me. They all have covered for me with my parents when my weekend classes run late or when I get distracted when I am with you. They are the best friends I could ask for." Andrew said kissing Jessie's hand.

"What about me?" Jessie pouted. Andrew laughed.

"You are my very best friend, you are my baby, you are my angel, you are the reason that I get up each day. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, Jessie Jones. I am lucky to have you, Jessie. I love you." Andrew said as he looked over at Jessie. Jessie kissed his cheek.

"Same to you, sweetheart. I can't wait to graduate so we can finally be together forever. I just wish I could tell my parents, I HATE sneaking around. They know we are dating, but they don't know it is so serious. They would never approve. I so wish that they would, but they will find out soon enough. They will notice when I suddenly disappear." Jessie said as Andrew pulled into the Pima parking lot. Andrew got out of the car and rushed over to get Jessie's door.

"I only have two finals today, but I will be waiting for you with coffee. I promise. I love you, Jess. I'll see you after your class. As much as I would love to stay with you, these are my last two finals. Four days of freedom before graduation." Andrew said kissing Jessie briefly before pulling away and taking Jessie's hand.

Jessie freed her hand and looping her arm through his. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. Andrew kissed Jessie's head and pulled her closer to him. Andrew walked Jessie to class. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. Jessie kissed him back before she pulled away Andrew leaned his forehead on Jessie's and smiled down at her. Jessie smiled back and kissed him softly before going into her class.

Jessie walked into the art studio. This was her Senior art class. It was Jessie's favorite. The room had twenty easels set up with pads of paper on each. The students were required to bring their own supplies to the class. Jessie had a full set of art supplies and a sketch pad with her at all times in case inspiration struck her. All of her notes that were handwritten were covered in doodles. On the laptop her parents had bought her for Christmas, her background was a picture that she had drawn, colored, and then scanned onto her computer. Jessie took a seat on the stool in front of her easel. Jessie loved to draw anything and everything that was around her. If it sat still long enough, Jessie would draw it. But she was especially good at drawing peoples' faces. Five minutes later, the class had arrived with the teacher following them.

"Hello, Class. This is, as you know, a three month class. Two of those months will be up this Friday. Which means that we will be stating our final projects this week. The final project is simple, I want you all to draw or paint the thing that inspired you to major in art. You are all seniors, so you all should have joined this class because you are majoring in some kind of art. I want to know why. Who or what inspires you to dedicate your life to art? You have from now until the end of the semester to finish it. Get to it guys. iPods are allowed and encouraged since music is a form of expressing art. I'll get your attention when it is time to pack up. " The professor, Mrs. Alderson said turning to her own easel. Jessie pulled her case out of her bag and put her ear buds in her ears, turning on her iPod and starting to draw.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_

_Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you.  
You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me.  
You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.  
Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream  
I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.  
You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you  
I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.  
You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.  
__And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me  
Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over  
And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time  
Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no  
Wake up  
Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am  
Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months  
Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up  
Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

Ninety minutes later Jessie walked out of her class to see Andrew waiting with a Starbucks in his hand. He gave it to Jessie and put his arm around her, kissing her softly. Jessie kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

"Jessie… We need to stop or go somewhere more private. But we can't make out in a crowded hallway." Andrew hissed as Jessie continued to kiss him, moving from his mouth to his neck and back up to his jaw.

"You are no fun." Jessie whispered as she pulled away and let go of Andrew's neck. Andrew laughed.

"Alright, love. Let's go to your next class before I drag you off to my car to show you just how much _fun_ I am." Andrew said taking Jessie's bag and her hand.

Jessie pulled Andrew to the hallway her classroom was. When they were just outside her classroom Andrew looked around to see that the hall was empty. He pulled Jessie to him and kissed her hungrily. Jessie kissed him back as Andrew crushed Jessie to him, still kissing her hungrily. Jessie pulled away and kissed Andrew's neck. Andrew hissed as Jessie kissed his neck,

"Jessie… I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you." Andrew groaned as he held Jessie in her place.

"I love you too, Andrew. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. This is my last class for today. Anne is giving me a ride home, you can join us when you get hungry, or you can just follow us home. Mum and daddy are gone all day but they will be back around ten. So you need to be gone by then." Jessie said against Andrew's jaw as she continued to kiss him.

"I'll follow you guys. I don't have anything else to do. I'll be gone by ten, don't worry." Andrew said tilting his head back as Jessie returned to his neck.

"I have to go, honey. I don't want to, but I have to. My classes are almost over too, only a month left. Then I will be a College graduate. My parents still are clueless to what Anne and I are doing. They don't pay much attention to anything out side of what they want to see. They don't want to see that Anne and I don't want to be married off and be house wives like our mom is. We want to have jobs of our own. Yes, we want families and yes we will stay home to care for our kids, but we both don't like being dependent on other people, our parents in particular. I will see you after class." Jessie said as she pulled away and tried to grab her bag with her free hand, but Andrew refused to let go of the bag. Jessie looked up at him. Andrew was looking sadly down at Jessie. He took her hand that was on her bag and he held it. Jessie sighed and leaned into Andrew. He kissed the top of Jessie's head.

Jessie pulled away and tried once more to get her bag, but Andrew still held it. Jessie looked up at him.

"Kiss." Andrew said softly smiling down at Jessie. Jessie stood on her toes and kissed Andrew softly. Andrew slipped Jessie's bag onto her shoulder as Jessie pulled away.

"Thank you. I'll be here when you get out, babe." Andrew whispered as Jessie smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Andrew." Jessie murmured as she slipped into her classroom. It was a etiquette class. Anne had taken one as well. They took it with their parents in mind. There were fifteen girls in the class, as it was a etiquette class, no boys were allowed to sign up for it. This was Jessie's elective for her senior year. It was a nine month class. Jessie took her seat and sipped the coffee that Andrew had bought her. The rest of the class filed in and Jessie's table partner sat beside her. Kimberly hugged Jessie and turned to the front as the teacher entered the classroom. Ms. Swift was a very strict woman. She had been raised in a household even tougher then Jessie's. She wore ankle length dresses and pearls with her hair always in a strict bun. She also wore a pair of black glasses and always had a cup of tea and a ruler with her.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Ms. Swift said as she started to pace around the room, straightening the girls posture and placing text books on their heads so that the girls would retain the posture.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." The girls coursed back. Ms. Swift had reached Jessie and Kim's table. Jessie sat up immediately.

"Good, Ms. Jones. Ms. Braun, you need to straighten up a bit more, good. Now, ladies as you know, our time together is soon to be done. Our final is a ball. You will all work together to host a ball in the University of Arizona ball room. Ms. Bare, Ms. Jones, and Ms. Braun will be making the dresses. The rest of you will organize the ball, this includes music, décor and food. The ball will be in a month. You have until then to organize it, You are each allowed up to two guests. They do not need to be your parents, but I expect to see EVERYONE dancing, so the guests had better know how to dance. Get to it ladies. Give your dress sizes to Ms. Jones, Ms. Bare, or Ms. Braun. If you all manage to pull this off, you will all pass this class with flying colors. Oh, and there is to be classical music for the ball, none of this other stuff that I know you ladies listen to."

"Yes, Ma'am." The girls coursed.

Aleathea Bare, who sat at the table beside Jessie and Kim, pulled her chair between the two girls. The other twelve got into three lines so that each girl had four girls. The girls would give the three their name, their dress size, and the color they wanted the dress to be. When all twelve girls had given the three their information, the three stated to sketch out the dresses and the others started to plan the ball. Jessie had to start making the sketches immediately. She had to make six dresses. Four for her classmates, one for herself and one for Anne. Anne loved Native American jewelry and artifacts. She had a large dream catcher over her bed. Jessie was going to make Anne's dress with a blue silk fabric and she was going to buy her turquoise jewelry and blue shoes. Bye the end of the class, Jessie had sketched out all six of the dresses.

"I'm going to go fabric shopping tomorrow. I don't have any classes. You two want to come?" Aleathea said as the girls packed away their notebooks.

"No, thanks Aleathea. I do have class. I am going to go now. My sister, Anne has class until four. I will take our car. Do you want to come with, Kim?" Jessie said finishing her coffee and throwing it away.

"No, I'll go with Aleathea tomorrow. But thanks though." Kim said as the three left the class room.

"Ok, see you guys on Wednesday." Jessie said spoting Andrew waiting for her.

"Bye, Jess!" The girls said as they went to their next classes.

Andrew took Jessie's hand and they started walking together.

"I have to make six dresses, so I have to go shopping now. You won't like it. So you can do whatever you want until six, when Anne will be home and we will order food." Jessie said quietly.

"I'll go with you, Jess. I love going places with you. Even if it is shopping. I ran into Anne just now, I told her that I would be happy to drive you home today." Andrew said kissing Jessie quickly and pulling her over to his car.

"Thank you, I love you." Jessie said as Andrew opened her door for her and slid in beside her.

"And I love you. Now, can we get lunch first? It's almost two and I am starved." Andrew said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Sure, I am hungry too. There is a Mexican place next to the fabric shop. I promise to be quick in the shop; I have to get home to hide this stuff from Anne. She doesn't know that one of the dresses is for her. My final in my etiquette class is that we are holding a lady-like ball. I was hoping you and Anne would come as my guests?" Jessie said as Andrew drove.

"Sounds great. And I would love to come. My girlfriend doesn't need boys hitting on her all night because she is so sexy they can't help themselves." Andrew said as he pulled into the parking lot of the Mexican restaurant.

Three hours later Andrew pulled into the Jones's driveway. Andrew helped Jessie with her bags and they went into the house. Jessie led Andrew up to her room where she set the bags down. She looked up to see Andrew looking around.

"I've never been up here before. I like your room." Andrew said as he walked around looking at everything.

Jessie smiled as she turned on her radio and as she started pulling out the blue fabric to make Anne's dress. Jessie laid the fabric on her bed and started measuring it to Anne's size. Andrew meanwhile had taken a notepad and a calculator out of his backpack and started punching in numbers while leaning on Jessie's legs as she sat on the bed. .

"My folks are pissed at Uncle Jake for giving me everything, but they don't know our plan yet. Uncle Jake is shipping his mustang convertible to my apartment and I am selling my car the day we leave. Uncle Jake has a BMW that I'm sure you will love, but he is keeping it at his house so it will be cheaper on him. Uncle Jake owns the house, so we don't have to worry about rent when we move in. We will be sure to have jobs when we move up there so we wont have to worry about that either. The house is so pretty. I'll get Uncle Jake to send a picture to us so you can see it. I can't wait, Jess." Andrew said looking up at Jessie.

"I know, sweetheart. But it's only a few more months. Then we will go. Where are you living now?" Jessie said kissing Andrew's forehead.

"My apartment. My parents were also pissed about that. But I can't do anything right when it comes to them so oh well." Andrew said leaning his chin on Jessie's knees and watching her cut the fabric. Andrew leaned up and kissed Jessie. Jessie kissed him back softly. Andrew took Jessie's face between his hands and kissed her harder. Jessie kissed him back and pulled away looking at the time. 5:50.

"Shit! I need to put this stuff away before Anne gets home." Jessie said and Andrew moved out of her way as Jessie franticly shoved the fabric into her closet. Not ten minutes later they heard:

"Honey, I'm home! Shall we order?" Anne called as she entered the house.

Jessie ran downstairs with Andrew behind her. Anne raised her eyebrows at them.

"Lucky or P.F Changs?" Jessie asked as she took out order-in menus.

"P.F. What were you two doing upstairs?" Anne said suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'll order dessert from Baskin Robbins and Dunkin Donuts as well. What do you want?"

" Shrimp Chow Mein, a sundae and a chocolate glazed. I'm going to change. I'll be back." Anne said going back upstairs.

"I'll have beef and broccoli, a Oreo shake and a long john. What do you want?" Jessie said as she wrote down the orders.

"You."

Jessie raised her eyebrow at Andrew.

"Same as Anne, and it's my treat. I'm going to find something to watch on TV." Andrew said kissing Jessie and walking back into the living room.

Jessie placed their order and went to join him. She sat beside him on the couch and handed him a bottle of water. Andrew kissed her head and settled in to watch the news. Anne appeared back downstairs and sat beside Jessie with Jessie's feet in her lap.

"I can't believe summer is almost over. I am going back to school in two weeks." Jessie whispered as the three watched the news.

"I know what you mean. That's probably because you are doing high school and a college degree at the same time." Andrew said into her hair.

"Probably. That must be the food. I always forget how fast they are." Anne said standing up and taking the money off the coffee table to pay for the food.

Three hours later Andrew and Jessie were on the front porch saying goodnight.

"See you tomorrow. I love you." Andrew said between kisses.

"Love you." Jessie said back.

Jessie went upstairs and got into her pajamas and bed. Anne crept into her room and curled up in front of Jessie. Jessie took her hand and the two fell asleep.

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to post. I've been bust with College, not unlike Jessie. Anyway here it is. PLEASE REVIEW! Songs: **How To Save A Life **by **The Fray**, **Shadow of the Day** by **Linkin Park**, **Snow White Queen** by **Evanescence** and**Sober** by **Kelly Clarkson.**


	4. This is My Time

**This Is My Time**

**A/N: **Hi Everyone! The title is a song by Raven Symone. Enjoy the new chapter!

Anne woke to a door slamming shut. She jumped and looked at the clock on her bedside table. Noon. Anne sighed and hugged her pillow to her before sitting up and kicking her sheets off of her legs. She stumbled down to the kitchen to see a banner and pink and purple balloons behind her chair at the table. Anne stared in awe at the balloons and banner.

"Happy Graduation. I was the one who slammed the door to wake you up. I can't believe you've made it through all four years of college without mom or daddy figuring it out. I've made muffins, bacon, eggs, coffee, orange juice, and coffee cake. The girls should be here soon to have one of our girl days. So let's decide what we want before it is all gone by our lovely friends. We are staying at Andrew's tonight. I told mom we would be at Mary's. So what do you want my lovely sister?" Jessie said as she entered the kitchen carrying a wrapped gift which she handed to Anne, with a kiss on the cheek.

"Coffee cake, bacon, and orange juice. I can't believe you did this for me. You are the best friend a person could have. Tell Andrew thanks for me… For everything." Anne said kissing Jessie softly.

"No problem, go get dressed. Unless you want people to see you in your pajamas." Jessie said as she pulled plates and cups out of the cabinet. Anne hugged Jessie tightly and raced up to her room. She dressed quickly in the only pair of jeans her parents allowed her to have and her purple lacy tee shirt. Anne opened the gift to see a letter and a beautiful iguana who blinked slowly up at her.

_My dearest sister,_

_Congratulations on finally making it through all sixteen years of school in only twelve years. I am so very proud of my brilliant big sister. You are everything in this world to me, Anne. I love you. You are the person I always wanted to be. You are brilliant, funny, sweet, and silly all wrapped into one. I have always admired you, Anne. I am going to miss you terribly when Andrew and I leave. Don't forget, you are welcome to tag along for the freedom. _

_As for your gift, I found this little guy (yes, guy) in the pet shop yesterday. The owner was going to let him go back into the wild because no one wanted him. I thought that you could give him the love he needs and he can be your companion. His name is Izzie (I don't know, the pet shop named him). The tank for him is on its way You are going to be a brilliant author, Anne. I have faith in you. _

_Yours always,_

_Jessie_

"Izzie? What kind of name is that? Short for Elizabeth. Did someone mistake you for a girl, baby? I won't I promise. I should get downstairs. See you later, Izzie." Anne said as she slipped into her ballet flats and left the room.

When she arrived downstairs, all of her, Jessie's, and Andrew's friends were packed into the kitchen. Anne slipped up behind Andrew, who was talking to one of his friends. Andrew squeezed Anne's shoulder as she passed him. Anne smiled up at Andrew as she moved on to Jessie, who had the promised food on a plate waiting for Anne. Jessie handed Anne her food as Anne kissed her cheek softly.

"I love him and the letter, Jess. I love you." Anne whispered as she pulled away from Jessie's cheek.

Jessie clapped her hands loudly.

"We are all here to celebrate our Anne and Andrew's college graduation. I have a small speech prepared.

Andrew, I love you. You are the sweetest boyfriend in the world. We have been together for just over a year, but we were friends' through Anne for years prior to that. You care, not only about me, but about Anne and my friends too. I love that about you. You put others before yourself. I love you so much, Andrew.

Anne, my beautiful older sister. You are the person I aspire to be and my role model. You are everything in this world to me and everything that is good in the world. Our parents had our lives planed from the time we were born and you always respected that and them. But you aspired to be a writer. You not only aspired to be a writer, Anne, you just did it. And it paid off, you are soon to be a college graduate with a degree in Creative Writing. I support you and will be standing beside you when you tell our parents that you refuse to marry the boy that the picked for you and that you are a college graduate.

In short, I love you both. You are my best friends and I love you both more than anything else. You will both be happy in what you've chosen to do with your lives. To Anne and Andrew! You both have the world at your fingertips and are going to be great at whatever you decide to do." Jessie said raising her glass of orange juice in toast.

"Here, here." Rang throughout the kitchen.

The party lasted until four forty five when Jessie was forced to kick people out so Anne and Andrew could get ready for the ceremony. Andrew had his cap and gown and suit in his duffle bag that he had brought into the house with him. He slipped into the downstairs bathroom as Anne walked up to her room to change. Jessie stayed in the kitchen, clearing out the party décor and food so her parents would remain their clueless selves. Jessie threw out all the decorations and food and walked back inside to see Andrew, now in full graduation attire, in the kitchen. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking at the table.

Jessie walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Mmm…Jess." Andrew whispered, kissing her neck softly.

"mmm?" Jessie hummed as Andrew continued to kiss her.

"I love you, Jess." Andrew murmured into Jessie's blonde hair.

"Love you." Jessie whispered, turning on Andrew's lap and kissing him longingly.

Andrew hissed and kissed her back, pulling her closer still to him. Jessie whimpered as Andrew kissed her roughly, his hands at her waist and hair. Jessie pulled away slightly to breathe.

"Why do I continually walk in on the two of you making out?" Anne asked, giggleing softly after walking into the kitchen.

"Because we can't get enough of each other, love." Jessie said, getting off Andrew's lap slowly.

"C'mon. We'll be late." Anne whispered turning away.

"Anne, what's wrong?" Jessie asked following her out into the yard.

"Will I ever find someone who looks at me the way Andrew looks at you, Jess? Sometimes I'm scared I won't. I want someone to look at me like that, Jess. I want it so badly it hurts." Anne said quietly looking at her blue pumps. Jessie took Anne's hand.

"Yes, you will, Anne. You are beautiful. Someday a boy will walk into your life and before you know it you will be having a family of your own. And you will have a husband that looks at you like Andrew looks at me. Don't worry, Anne. Your time will come." Jessie said softly, kissing Anne's hand. Anne smiled softly at Jessie, who beamed back.

Six hours later the trio pulled up to Andrew's apartment after going to dinner to celebrate. Jessie had already had two calls from her parents, checking on her and Anne. Andrew opened both girls doors and led them into the apartment.

"Do you guys want to watch the TV for a bit before turning in?" Andrew asked softly.

"No, I'm really tired, Andrew. Thanks for setting up the futon for me. G'night." Anne mumbled, sitting on the couch.

Jessie kissed Anne's head before following Andrew into the bedroom.

"Sorry there is only one bedroom. We'll have to share." Andrew whispered as he sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks after shedding his cap and gown.

"I'm not. I'm just tired, like Anne. I'm going to change in the bathroom. Love you."

Jessie kissed Andrew softly and walked into the bathroom with her duffle bag. Jessie changed quickly and walked back into the bedroom. Andrew was now in bed, waiting for her. Jessie climbed in beside him and rested her head on his chest, her arms around his waist and quickly fell asleep. Andrew kissed Jessie's head before he fell asleep too.

Later that morning, Jessie woke and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Her warm, slightly hard pillow.

"Mmmm…morning, Jess." Andrew whispered sleepily. Jessie kissed Andrew's chest in response.

"Jessie, I have something for you." Andrew whispered huskily.

"Does it involve you moving?" Jessie sighed sleepily

"Only for a moment…" Andrew stroked Jessie's hair.

"Then I don't want it. Not yet, neway." Jessie yawned.

Andrew smiled softly and stretched to reach his bedside table. He pulled out a black velvet box. He placed it in Jessie's hand and curled her fingers into it. Jessie opened one eye and opened the box slightly. She gasped.

The ring was white gold. It had a heart shaped diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds on either side. Andrew got out of bed, pulling Jessie with him. He knelt before her.

"Jessie Jones, I love you. I promise that I will always love you. I want us to be together forever. When we get to New York, will you make me the happiest man in the world by doing me the honor of marrying me?" Andrew said looking up at Jessie.

"Yes, I love you." Jessie said quietly looking down at Andrew. Andrew smiled and slipped the ring onto Jessie's right ring finger. The two kissed softly.

**A/n: **Sorry it took so long. I do not own Anne. I do however own everyone else so far. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. AN 2

I am working on the rest of this story. There will be 22 chapters in all. But I want reviews! If no one reviews, I will not keep posting. I want one review per chapter. That is all! Happy Holidays!

Love,

Lily


	6. How To Save A Life

How to Save a Life

A/N: I do not own Anne, Wal-Mart, Harry Potter, Red Lobster, or the title. They belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!

Anne lay in her room three days after her college graduation. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. The walls were white with floor to ceiling bookshelves. Her dresser, which was also white, sat in a corner with a tall mirror on the top of it. The windows were covered in white lace curtains through which the sun was currently shining. There was a hammock of old stuffed animals above the canopy bed on which Anne currently lay. There were framed pictures on the wall space between the massive bookcases. Anne's computer sat on her white desk below one of the windows. Anne closed her eyes.

She had had yet another fight with her parents that morning. Her parents wanted her to quit her job down at the daycare. They did not understand why Anne even had a job. Chad was off at Harvard doing law school and Anne had nothing to pay for yet so why did she bother with her job? But Anne had put her foot down. She was _not_ going to quit the job she loved simply because her parents wanted her to. She loved working with the kids. She had loved it since she had started there when she turned fifteen. The kids were the main inspiration for the children in her stories.

Anne sighed as she heard running feet. Her door flew open and Jessie curled up next to her on the bed. Anne felt a soft kiss to her cheek and smiled sadly. She opened her eyes to see Jessie fly across the room and pull a white sundress out of Anne's closet. She pulled white flats and a white purse out with it. She laid them by Anne's feet.

"We are going shopping at Wal-Mart. Andrew is meeting us there and we are picking out luggage for our plan. C'mon. You need new luggage too. I'll buy you dinner at Red Lobster after, just the two of us. I also need a new bag for school. Let's go." Jessie helped Anne up then skipped out of the room.

Anne dressed slowly and turned to brush her hair in the mirror. Anne braided her hair once she was done and left the room. She heard the TV downstairs and cursed under her breath. Anne slipped down the stairs and spotted Jessie on the couch between Anne's parents.

"Anne, we were just talking to Jessie about Nickolas. He is about to graduate high school just like Jessie. Have you heard from Chad recently?" Mrs. Jones asked looking coldly up at Anne.

"No, Ma'am." Anne whispered.

"Well when you do, ask him to dinner over the holidays. When will you be back? Jessie needs her rest before school next week…" Mrs. Jones barked still looking at Anne.

"Around ten, mom. See you both later." Jessie said standing and pulling Anne behind her out the door.

They rushed to the car and started down the street. Jessie chattered the entire way to the store. Anne pulled in beside Andrew's car, stepped out of the car, and looked away as Jessie greeted Andrew happily. Andrew took Jessie's hand and kissed Anne's cheek lightly. The three stepped into the store and headed to the luggage department.

Jessie immediately started pulling bags off shelves and inspecting them. She would frown and put them back almost at once. Anne wondered through the aisles looking at all of the bags and purses. Jessie walked up to her and handed her what looked like a duffle bag.

"It's really a suitcase in disguise. It has lots more room than it looks like it does. I think you should get it. It's your style." Jessie said walking away again.

Anne looked at the bag. It was purple leather on the outside and lined with black satin inside. The black had tiny stars and hearts on it. Anne noticed that if she unzipped the bag, it did indeed expand to four times its original size. Anne loved it. It was perfect for her. Anne walked back to where Jessie had come from to see her and Andrew kissing. Anne rolled her eyes and wondered off again.

Anne wondered into the jacket aisle. They were her downfall. She loved jackets. Other girls went gaga over shoes or jewelry, Anne liked jackets and sweatshirts. They weren't much use in Arizona, but that didn't stop her from owning ten of them. Anne looked around for a moment before a hooded sweatshirt caught her eye.

It was a pull over and it was red with a gold crest in the upper left corner. It reminded Anne of Gryffindor house from _Harry Potter_, one of her favorite series. Anne preferred pullovers to zip-up sweatshirts because they kept her warmer. Anne found her size and folded it over her arm. Suddenly Jessie was right behind her.

"Ready?" Jessie asked looking at the sweatshirt.

"They have your size too, Jess." Anne smiled.

"Cool" Jessie murmured picking out her own.

Anne saw Andrew holding a briefcase, a backpack, and a blue suitcase. The suitcase had peace signs on it in neon colors. Anne smiled as Jessie pulled out a sweatshirt identical to Anne's and the three went to pay. Out in the parking lot, Jessie and Andrew said goodbye and Anne went to the car with the bags. Jessie soon joined her and the two left.

Half an hour later the two sat in a booth at Red Lobster. Anne was looking at the menu, Jessie was looking at Anne.

"I'm not going to wait for you and Andrew, Jess. I can't wait that long. It's a matter of time before daddy finds out about Chad and I no longer being together and what happened at graduation. Chad will tell him. I need to be ready to leave when daddy fids out because I don't doubt that he will kick me out when he does. I don't think that this will go on until December. I want to go with you, but I don't think I can." Anne said after giving the waiter her order.

"I understand Anne. Andrew has a cousin who is ten years older than us. She is going to Washington at the beginning of November; I can have Andrew arrange with her so that you can go with her… If you want, that is." Jessie said quietly looking at the table.

"I would like that, Jess. But I want to meet her first." Anne said softly.

"Yes, of course. I'll tell Andrew to arrange it." Jessie said tearfully.

"Jess?" Anne said quietly.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Anne. You are my idol. I look up to you. Why does it have to be this way? Why do we have to be separated?" Jessie cried quietly.

"I can't live there, Jess. They are monsters. I have to be able to breathe and live my life the way I want. I can't do that there. I know you feel the same. That's why you are planning this whole thing. I love you, Jessie. I always will. But I need to breathe." Anne said handing Jessie a tissue.

"I love you too. Promise you won't forget me?" Jessie asked as the food arrived.

"I promise if you do." Anne smiled.

"I promise." Jessie smiled back.

An hour later Anne was back in her room in bed. She smiled slightly as she felt Jessie curl up behind her.

_I promise_ Anne thought before falling asleep.

A/N 2: Please Review!


	7. Miracle

Miracle

A/N: I do not own Anne. Merry Christmas!

Jessie was on her bed reading a week before she started school when her cell phone buzzed. It was a call from Andrew. Jessie answered the phone at once.

"Hello?" Jessie chirped smiling.

"Hey, love. I was wondering if you can come over. My uncle is visiting and he wants to meet you." Andrew said quietly.

"Sure, I'm sure Anne can cover for me. I'll be over in ten?" Jessie said sitting up on her bed.

"Alright, love." Andrew said hanging up. Jessie slipped into her high tops and walked down the hall to Anne's room.

"Lo, love. Andrew wants me to come over for a bit. His uncle's here to visit and wants to meet me. I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you cover for me?" Jessie said plopping on Anne's bed beside her.

"Sure, see you later." Anne whispered turning to the wall. Jessie kissed Anne softly.

"I'll stop in to talk to you before I turn in when I get home. I love you." Jessie whispered.

Jessie took the car keys off their hook by the door and walked out to the car. She was at Andrew's apartment within ten minutes.

Jessie ran up to Andrews door and knocked quickly. Andrew had been waiting for her because the door opened at once. He kissed Jessie softly and pulled her into the apartment. There was an older man smiling in the armchair by the window. He stood slowly and limped towards Jessie.

"Hello, my dear. I am Jake, Andrew's uncle. It is nice to finally meet you. Andrew speaks of you most highly." The man said shaking Jessie's hand when Andrew released her.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." Jessie said smiling at Andrew as he handed her a mug of hot coco. Andrew and Jessie sat on the couch as Jake resumed the armchair.

"I am here, not only to see my nephew and meet his fiancé, but to discuss your plans with you. Now, Jessie, you have yet to graduate high school, is that right?" Jake said quietly.

"Yes, sir. I'll be starting my senior year next Monday. Technically, I only have to go until December. I did half of my senior classes last year." Jessie said looking at Jake.

"Andrew mentioned that you are smart. He also told me that you are also about to finish your degree at the community college. What major are you, if you don't mind my asking?" Jake said looking back at Jessie.

"Yes, sir. I am majoring in art. I want to be a artist." Jessie said resting her head on Andrew's shoulder as he took her hand.

"Very nice. Can I ask why you want to leave Arizona so badly? It seems lovely to me… New York is extremely different." Jake smiled at the pair in front of him.

"My parents are from an arranged marriage. They have done the same for my older sister, Anne, and I. My parents want Anne and I to be stay at home moms and not to even go to college. Anne and I want differently. She wants to be a writer. We have been secretly attending college since Anne and Andrew were in eighth grade. Our parents are unaware of us doing so, even now. The thing is neither Anne nor I even remotely like the family we are supposed to be marrying into. The boy that Anne was supposed to marry is extremely abusive to her. I love your nephew; I have for the last three years. For some reason, he loves me back. I love Arizona. But in order to successfully get away from my parents when we leave, we need to go somewhere that they won't find us.

"I have always wanted to live in New York. I want to see a show in Carnegie Hall, I want to be in Times Square on New Year's Eve, and I want to walk in Central Park. I want to see one of my paintings in the Museum of Modern Art. I love the look of New York from the movies I have seen. Basically, I want to live my own life without my parents' interference." Jessie said in a sigh.

Jake looked at her for a long moment. Then he smiled again.

"My dear, I understand your situation. There is a reason that Andrew's parents disagree with my giving Andrew everything. My brother, Andrew's father, was the perfect son in my parents' eyes. My mother got pregnant with me directly out of high school. I am fifteen years older than my brother. I was not wanted by my parents. They always favored Christopher to me. I left my parents as soon as I graduated from high school. I joined the military and was in the force for twenty years. My parents never approved of that. They wanted me to go to college, get married, and have a family. But I never wanted that. That is what Christopher did.

"After my time served, I bought my house and had a contractor build onto it making it the manor I have today in the middle of New York City. Five of my army friends moved in with me when the house was built. We all lived together until they all died. I am the last person left. Andrew reminds me of myself when I was younger. He is following his dream no matter what. As are you my dear. I am happy to leave my house to the two of you rather then to the state or Christopher. Now you mentioned a older sister, Jessie?"

"Anne. She is going to go to Washington as soon as she can. Andrew mentioned that his cousin lives up there. She will be giving Anne the ride to Washington. Anne is my best friend in the world. I love her to death. She feels even more suffocated then I do at home. My parents treat her like trash. I don't even know why they had kids in the first place. I'm going to miss Anne, but she needs to breathe and live her own life. Not unlike me." Jessie said softly.

"How are you finishing with college without your parents knowing and how will you be done with school early? I wasn't aware that one could graduate high school in December." Jake asked curiously.

"All three of us have full scholarships to Pima. We went down to see the dean of admissions when we decided to go to college and the dean gave us all full scholarships to the degree of our choice. As for my graduating in December, I finished most of my classes last year. I will only have three classes. I don't think people normally opt out early, but it is an option. My consoler and I have discussed my options in depth and we both agreed that this is best all around." Jessie said looking down at her watch. She had been at the apartment for four hours. It was nearly ten in the evening.

"You need to leave?" Jake asked her.

"Yes, I am so sorry…" Jessie started, but

"No need my dear. It was a joy to talk to you my dear. You are perfect for my Andrew. I know that you will both love the house." Jake shook her hand again and Jessie left.

Jessie drove home and hung the keys by the door. She skipped up the stairs and into Anne's room. Anne was still in bed looking at the ceiling now. Jessie sprawled out beside her. She saw the tears leaking out of Anne's eyes.

"Anne?" Jessie whispered, wrapping her arms around Anne.

"I hate it here. Right after you left daddy called the daycare and forced Chelsea to fire me. He threatened her, Jess. He threatened her life if she didn't fire me. Then he called his office and got me a job as a secretary in the office. I can't stand him! He's not like any other father I've ever met. And mom is no better. She never stops him or makes any major decisions. She lets daddy do it. I hate it! I can't wait to leave! Good lord! This is hell! You have no idea how many times I've debated suicide! I'm sick of this! I can't do this much longer! Jess, I hurt all the time. I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do…" Anne whispered tears coursing down her face.

Jessie sighed and hugged Anne tightly.

"I know, hon. We will be gone soon from it all soon. I promise. I know how you feel sweetheart. I love you. I know you worry. I know you worry about being loved and about what will happen. You will be fine. You will be a great author and a fantastic wife to a lucky man. I love you, sissy." Jessie said as she slipped out of the room and into her own. She dressed for bed quickly and lay back on her bed.

_We need a miracle_ was Jessie last thought before falling asleep.

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
